A Change in the Weather
by Articulate Eloquence
Summary: A series of completely random one shots: Frosch walks right up to Pantherlily, large eyes unblinking. It was unnerving, really. "Lily's a girl's name." She quips.
1. Names

**Ever since my first story, random ideas seem to just pop into my head. First, I was doing AP Calc, and the next thing I know, I had grabbed my laptop and was typing like a maniac. My grammar and sentence structure (not to mention spelling) also drops dramatically during the night, hence all of the errors that are present in this story. It doesn't help either that I'm listening to a song in another language -it just kills my concentration, but that makes it all the more fun for me, I guess. **

**I usually exclusively read GaLe fanfictions, so I'm sorry if this idea has been posted before! If this is the case, please let me know, and I'll figure something out.  
><strong>

**Anyways, this will be my first series of one-shots. I enjoy writing slightly romantic shorts from another person's point of view (usually an Exceed's), but I might do some other characters in the future! I'll also take requests, so feel free to offer me any!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, it's Mashima's. I'm also pretty sure Frosch is a girl. Just saying.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The Grand Magic Games had just recently ended –though both Fairy Tail teams had done fairly well, the fact that there was nothing more to look forward to disappointed all of the members of the guild. Pantherlily, the black exceed, strode outside solemnly, unsure of what to do with all this spare time he suddenly had. His thoughts were quickly ended as <em>something<em> clad in a comical green frog suit came into view.

This _something_ happened to go by the name of Frosch; she was another fellow exceed who had been long time partners with Rogue Cheney, a dragon slayer whom Pantherlily happened to particularly despise, for some odd reason.

Frosch walked right up to Pantherlily, large eyes unblinking. She stumbled a bit in her burdensome get-up on the way, but kept her unwavering eye contact. It was unnerving, really.

She finally opened her mouth after two minutes of experiencing the awkward silence. "Lily's a girl's name." She quipped, before turning around and slowly moving away, maneuvering herself to avoid falling over in her ridiculously adorable costume.

"Did she just…?" Pantherlily's mouth opened and closed, unsure of what to say.

Happy, who had just happened to come across this strange scene, shook his head disappointingly.

"Wow that was a good one!" He said grinning. "You better come up with a good comeback before she gets out of sight!" The blue exceed giggled some more to himself before swooping up in the air. "I wish I could have come up with it first, though! Why didn't I think of it sooner?"

His musings were left unheard by the stiff cat on the ground, looking quite awestruck at the moment.

"Hey, Lily, what's up?" Gajeel, the iron dragon slayer, stumbled out of a nearby building and ran over to his cat. He had just returned from another mission along with Levy, who insisted on going with him, and was looking forward to have some cuddling time with his favorite exceed.

Pantherlily gave him a cold look. "Don't call me that." He said before stalking off.

Gajeel's mouth dropped open in shock as he slumped to the ground in despair. "W-what did he just say to me?" The petite solid script mage was left to comfort the now wailing man, looking after the black exceed in confusion.

"What's gotten into Lily?"

* * *

><p><strong>That's all I have for the first part -I know, it's pretty awkward sounding, I just came up with this and had it written in about 10 minutes...I'll probably have time to read it through and edit tomorrow, but it's late right now and I have to get to bed (school tomorrow -I really have to kill my bad habit of writing so late at night). Please do feel free to leave a review or constructive criticism! <strong>

**Yura  
><strong>


	2. Bubbles

**I swear, the more I write, the worse my grammar and sentence structure is D:**

**This story is kind of based on what happened with my Dad and I ~**

* * *

><p>"Taro, please." Levy flashed the cashier a brilliant smile before walking to an empty table and plopping down.<p>

"Taro...?" Gajeel asked skeptically. He had been innocently on his way to the guild until Levy spotted him from a nearby café and insisted him joining her.

"That's right. You _do _know what taro is, don't you?"

"Of course –I'm not an idiot. What kind of café serves taro though?" The iron dragon slayer quietly scanned his surroundings. There was an uncanny number of female mages scattered all over the place.

"Bookworm...where exactly are we?"

Levy grinned happily. "It's a bubble tea place, of course! And Taro is my favorite flavor."

Gajeel visibly stiffened. "BUBBLE TEA?"

His companion nodded slowly. "What's wrong with bubble tea?"

"I'm not gonna have this girly crap! Guys don't drink bubble tea." He spat the last two words condescendingly, as though it were some kind of disease and not at all a delicious, fruity beverage.

"What? That's nonsense! Anyone can drink bubble tea. See? There's Bob-chan over there. He comes here every day!"

Gajeel crossed his arms. "Thanks, that makes me feel _loads _better."

"One taro for Levy McGarden!"

The solid script mage perked up as her named was called. "Don't move! I'll be right back."

She quickly scooted off her chair and grabbed the drink on the counter top, running back in time to see Gajeel trying unsuccessfully to hide behind a stack of napkins.

"Here." Levy stabbed the straw through the cup and shoved it under Gajeel's nose. "Try a bit!"

He shook his head stubbornly, lips sealed tightly together.

"Gajeel~" She whined, poking him repeatedly. "I'm not going to quit until you take a sip!" She declared, her jabbing quickly turning into painful stabs.

"Okay, okay, fine! But then we leave, got it?"

Levy nodded happily, brown eyes unblinking as she cautiously watched Gajeel take a small sip.

"Well? How is it?"

"Tastes like crap." Gajeel sneered. "Come on, we're out of here."

Levy frowned as she followed him out of the café. "There are always other flavors, you know. Maybe taro's just not for you. Strawberry and coconut are also good -let's try coconut next time! It's not as-," she stopped mid sentence as the drink suddenly disappeared from her hands

"Hey! Gajeel! Give me back my bubble tea!" She yelled, as she tore after the dragon slayer who currently had the drink clutched tightly in his hands.

"Next time, order your own!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed !<strong>

**Yura  
><strong>


	3. Phone Calls

**This one's really short -it suddenly came to me as I was drawing, so I decided to quickly write it up ~**

**It took me about five minutes, and I don't intend to edit it, so please bear with me : ))**

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Levy picked up her phone and spoke breathlessly into it. She had been clearing out her books before it rang, taking her by surprise.<p>

Naturally, an unstable shelf chose that moment to empty its contents onto her head.

Naturally.

"Agh, come on!" Levy yelled when she got no reply.

It was frustrating.

For the past week, someone had been calling her every day, never speaking a word.

The only sound she could make out was the faint breathing on the other line.

"Seriously, if you're going to call someone, at least make an effort to speak!" She exclaimed, before slamming the phone down.

She tousled her hair, frowning.

"I should really change my number…" Levy mumbled to herself, once again settling down among her books.

* * *

><p>The next day, Levy returned back to her place at Fairy Hills rather late.<p>

Glancing at a nearby clock, she nearly gasped at how much time she had spent in the public library.

It was already nine – she would have no time to clean her room today.

As she shut the door behind her, she stretched her arms and yawned loudly.

At that moment, her phone rang.

Levy cautiously walked over to it. Was it just a pure coincidence that the mystery person chose that moment to call?

…

Oh God, was it a _stalker_?

She slowly picked up the phone and placed it against her ear.

"H-hello?"

"Hi." And then, the other person hung up.

Bewildered, Levy dropped the phone on the ground.

She definitely recognized that voice –it belonged to the one person she'd _least_ expect to be behind all of this.

Did that mean…?

W-wait…

_Gajeel_ had been the one calling her all this time?

* * *

><p>The day after that, Levy stayed home.<p>

Waiting for her phone to ring.

* * *

><p><strong>Was it okay ? <strong>

**- Yura  
><strong>


	4. Mistakes

**First, I want to thank all of my reviewers in general! You guys are the best ~ *_* I never expected people to enjoy my stories so much, and I'm seriously touched ~**

**I guess I'm not a complete failure at writing lol ~ and I'm really sorry I can't reply to all of you -I'm at my finals week, and extremely busy...with studying, and drawing _.  
><strong>

**This one suddenly popped up in my head, and I wrote it as quickly as I could -you guys probably know by now that I absolutely hate editing/reading what I write, so aaah, I apologize for the mistakes and awkward sounding sentence structures ~  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters ~  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Levy frowned, scrunching up her face in the process. She concentrated on the scene in front of her. Hard.<p>

Finally, as realization hit her, she started to wail. Non – stop. The other members of Fairy Tail immediately ran over to her side, worried expressions etched across their features. Lucy, her best friend, spoke first.

"L-Levy, what's wrong?" The blue haired mage turned around, eyes brimming with tears.

"Lucy…Lily's dead!" She sobbed, pointing an accusing finger towards the motionless object in front of her.

"Ah…I see…" Lucy said slowly, looking uncertainly around for someone to help her. When all that she received were blank stares, she cleared her throat and spoke once again."Well, you see. I thought that Pantherlily's death was established four hours ago?" She wringed her fingers nervously, completely aware of how delicate the situation was.

"Yeah, Levy. Can't you get over it already?" Natsu said indifferently, taking another close peek at the dead body. "Let's give him a burial, alright?"

"No!" Levy yelled, placing her arms around it, as though making a protective bubble.

"But it's starting to smell! Mira and Kinana both had to leave their shifts early because they felt nauseous! And poor Wendy's already fainted." Lisanna pouted. "Plus, even Cana couldn't even drink more than three barrels today…"

"Hey, if Lily's dead, can I eat him?" Happy asked, jumping over Levy's arm to inspect the body. "Still fresh enough for me!"

"No, no, _no_!" The blue haired girl all but screamed.

"Levy, why are you so attached to him?" Lucy asked curiously. "It's not like you to be this way…"

"Yeah, you didn't make such a big fuss when Juvia died." Gray coughed quietly, pink suspiciously staining his cheeks.

"This is different…" Levy murmured. "I promised Gajeel that I'd keep Lily alive, but I didn't! What am I suppose to tell him?"

"Levy, he won't care." Lucy put a comforting arm around her friend. "All that matters is that you did your best to protect him."

"Yeah, and if he gets mad, I'll beat him up." Natsu declared, making an action of rolling up his sleeves. "Heh, I've been working on my muscles. Lucy's totally checking me out."

"AM NOT!"

"Okay…" Levy sniffed again, before gently picking up the carefully wrapped body. "Well, I guess we should bury him then."

"We really appreciate your decision, Levy." Lisanna said gently. "How about underneath that large oak tree in Magnolia? I'm sure that'll be a perfect place."

* * *

><p>The group solemnly walked outside, squinting underneath the light of the sunset.<p>

"How did he die anyways?" Gray grumbled, unbuttoning his shirt.

"I'm not really sure. I think she said something about Erza biting him? She was crying too hard to be coherent." Lucy shrugged.

However, before they reached the burial destination, two ragged figures appeared in their way. Levy immediately dropped Lily, abandoning her mission to run towards them with outstretched arms. She flung herself into the man's arms, wailing once again, while struggling to speak at the same time.

Lucy sighed. "Levy is very distressed at the moment." She told him, pointing to the body on the ground.

Gajeel, having just returned from a mission, patted Levy's back with an extremely confused expression on his face.

"What's wrong, Shrimp?" The petite girl distanced herself from him, allowing him to walk over to the blanket. Carefully flipping over the cover, Gajeel almost –_almost -_ started laughing. Clearing his throat, the iron dragon slayer struggled to think of something appropriate to say.

But before he could speak, his companion, Pantherlily, flew over, looking completely exhausted, and rather agitated too. "I do no know why you keep on insisting to take those ridiculously hard missions, Gajeel. If you think it makes you seem more manly, then let me tell you, it does not. I've been working in my other form for too long –I'm going to need a nice, long break."

Wiping his forehead with a tiny paw, he walked over to the group. "You guys really shouldn't have come all the way over here just to pick us up -," Pausing midsentence, his eyes light up at the body on the ground.

"Aw, guys, really?" The black exceed looked honestly touched. "I really needed this. You have my thanks." With that said, he picked up the fish by its tail and promptly swallowed it in one gulp. "That was rather satisfying."

No one said a word, as they all stood in shock over what had just happened.

"Cannibal!" Happy broke the silence as he screamed at the other flying cat.

"LILY! HOW COULD YOU?" Levy yelled as Gajeel restrained her from attacking his partner.

"Ah, you see Lily…" Lucy said sheepishly. "Levy has been breeding koi fish lately -she named them after each member of this guild…and we, er, decided against telling the exceeds about it, though Happy found out with some snooping." She glared at the blue cat.

"So…I'm guessing I just ate the one named 'Pantherlily?'"

"Yep, bud. You're a first rate cannibal." Natsu grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe, I've been buying guppies (and mystery snails, and ghost shrimp...), but I can't really keep them alive D; Though my current ones are doing pretty well, so far ! (I wish they'd stop eating their fry though ;_;) But yes, the majority of my one shots here are going to be based on my own experiences ~ I can't stop staring at the tank !<br>**

**- Yura  
><strong>

***Three more days of school ! : D  
><strong>


End file.
